


Подарочек

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Нацу/Эльза [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, F/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Battle 2021, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: Его так и подмывало поделиться с ней секретом, который до сих пор не давал ему спокойно спать по ночам.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Erza Scarlet
Series: Нацу/Эльза [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139903





	1. Подарочек

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Вишня в коньяке](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152527) by [Jas Tina (Jastina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina), [WTF Fairy Tail and Co 2020 (WTFB_FairyTail)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%20and%20Co%202020). 



> Вдохновением послужил [арт](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/yp7Z4gWg9l8/maxresdefault.jpg)  
> 
> 
>   
> 

Нацу стоял перед дверью в гостиничный номер и всё никак не мог решиться постучать.

Как его вообще угораздило согласиться на подобное? Ну да, пару дней назад он просто смеха ради (или чтобы досадить Грею) выдвинул свою кандидатуру на благотворительном аукционе в качестве молодого человека, готового скрасить вечер одной или нескольким девушкам. Кто же мог подумать, что его кандидатурой сразу многие заинтересуются. Ещё бы! Это же сам Нацу Драгнил — Огненный Убийца драконов, всесильный Король драконов и победитель Великих Магических Игр! Но в итоге случилось то, что повергло бесстрашного Саламандра в ужас — его общество купила Мираджейн Штраусс.

Но Нацу не отчаивался. Да и Мира обрадовала его, сказав, что купила не для себя, а для своей подруги в качестве извинения за давнее наказание. Уж больно она, подруга, выглядит подавленной в последнее время. От греха подальше он даже не стал уточнять, что там было за наказание. Потому что с Миры станется продемонстрировать.

Удерживая за горлышко бутылку вина, Нацу раздражённо поправил ворот рубахи двумя пальцами, с тоской отмечая отсутствие шарфа Игнила, и ещё раз осмотрел букет алых роз, который ему всучила Мира. Что ж, теперь он — подарочек, чтоб его. Бантика только не хватало.

Его вежливый стук в дверь остался без ответа, однако дверь слегка приоткрылась, словно её специально оставили так, чтобы приглашённый гость мог беспрепятственно зайти в номер. Драгнил прислушался — из ванной комнаты доносились тихие звуки возни. Ага, значит, хозяйка номера здесь.

— Эй, я пришёл.

Ему никто не ответил.

— Да что я тут мнусь как девка в первый раз? Раз открыто, значит, можно входить! — глубоко вдохнув, Нацу толкнул дверь и вошёл в номер.

Всё же интересно, чей он подарочек?

Он принюхался. Складывалось впечатление, что здесь побывала вся женская половина гильдии. Резковатый гвоздичный дух Миры смешивался с душистым ягодным её сестры Лисанны. К тонкому медовому аромату Люси примешивался терпкий и слегка дурманящий пряностей Эльзы. Под потолком благоухало лёгкое облачко полевых цветов Венди и древесный, книжных страниц — Леви. Эвергрин пахла безвкусным холодным камнем, Лаки — зелёными яблоками с корицей, а Джувия — морским бризом. Но всё перекрывал удушливый остро-кислый душок любимой выпивки Альбероны. Неужели он подарочек для неё? А вдруг она пьяная в хлам? Воображение нарисовало ему сидящую на столе картёжницу в обнимку с бочкой. Нацу передёрнуло от отвращения. И зачем только Мира купила ей вечер с ним? Конечно, сто пудов никто не хотел нянчиться с пьяной подругой. И, честно признаться, он будет только рад, если Кана предпочтёт его обществу окончательно забыться в одном из баров.

«Пусть это будет не Кана!» — мысленно попросил Драгнил, устраиваясь в кожаном кресле. Он расстегнул ещё одну пуговицу на рубахе и взял со стола первый попавшийся журнал с вызывающе-крикливой обложкой. Правда, обнаружив на второй странице фотографию Грея, скривился и швырнул его обратно. Понятно. Ещё одна фанатка Отмороженного.

Делать было нечего. Оставалось только ждать.

* * *

Эльза целых полчаса внимательно рассматривала себя в зеркале. Мда-а-а... После последнего разговора с Джераром прошёл уже месяц, а душевные раны даже не думали затягиваться. Вроде все точки над «i» расставлены, все слова сказаны, а от пустоты в душе хотелось выть в голос. Вот и сегодняшний день рождения не стал исключением. Хотя, надо признаться, подруги старались вовсю, чтобы устроить ей праздник. Сначала Мира и Лисанна таскали её по магазинам, подбирая новый вечерний наряд. Затем Лаки с Люси обрадовали, что сняли номер в гостинице, где они смогут посидеть в дружеской компании девчат без навязчивого внимания парней. Поначалу именно так всё и было, и Эльза даже успела немного расслабиться, пока Мира не объявила во всеуслышание, что настало время подарков. А, точнее, одного конкретного сюрприза, который должен прибыть с минуты на минуту. Хихикающих подруг как ветром сдуло из номера. Ну, спасибо, девочки! Только забыли спросить, а ей надо, чтобы они занимались устройством её личной жизни? Но переспорить подвыпивших девиц не представлялось возможным.

Приглушённые шаги в комнате заставили Скарлетт обернуться. А, ну да. Скорее всего, это тот самый «сюрприз» явился. Наверное, нужно пойти и посмотреть, что там за бесподобно-обалденное сокровище они купили для неё на аукционе. Вот только даже через стену Эльза почувствовала мощную магическую ауру, показавшуюся ей хорошо знакомой. Да быть того не может... Или сестрички Штраусс окончательно рехнулись? Заколов волосы заколкой, она вышла из ванной с твёрдым намерением отправить незваного гостя восвояси.

Но увиденное настолько позабавило, что Эльза решила не мешать Нацу осваиваться в номере. Надо же, костюм, цветы, вино... Ну прям джентельмен по заказу. Усмехнувшись, она прислонилась плечом к косяку двери. Её ничуть не волновало, что алая юката, расшитая нежными цветками вишни, распахнута, выставляя напоказ комплект светлого кружевного белья. Во-первых, Драгнил видел её и в более раздетом виде. Во-вторых, как заверила Мира, интим в программу вечера не входит, если, конечно, сама Скарлетт не захочет большего. А в-третьих, это же Нацу — безрассудный напарник, верный друг и неугомонный, непредсказуемый мальчишка, которого она знала с детства. И между ними просто не может быть ничего, кроме платонической привязанности и искренней дружбы.

— Ну как, нравится? — с насмешкой поинтересовалась Эльза.

— Ага. Очень, — машинально ответил Нацу, с нескрываемым интересом разглядывая каталог женского нижнего белья. Да, сейчас он хотел бы увидеть подобное на какой-нибудь сексапильной девице.

Эльза с трудом подавила в себе желание рассмеяться. Она никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, что он давно уже вырос. Так что не мудрено, что его слишком увлекли фантазии о девушках в нижнем белье. Что ж, подождём, пока до него дойдёт, что он уже не один.

Всего через пару секунд Нацу вскочил с кресла, да так, что едва не рухнул на пол, запутавшись в собственных ногах.

— Я тут... в общем... ну это... — забормотал было он, но, вскинув голову, в тот же момент потерялся ещё больше, обнаружив, кто стоит перед ним. — Эльза?! Это какая-то шутка?

— Причём неудачная, — тихо произнесла она себе под нос, пока он оторопело таращился на неё.

Взгляд Нацу непроизвольно поплыл вниз, изучая фигуру девушки, будто он видел Эльзу впервые. Он словно не замечал распахнутой юкаты на её плечах, потому что никак не мог заставить себя оторвать глаз от аппетитных округлостей груди, заключённых в белый кружевной плен. Он мог поклясться, что видел просвечивающие сквозь тонкое кружево соски. Тугие. Терпкие. Как спелые вишни. Перед глазами невольно всплыла сцена, как он подглядывал за ней в окно общежития, когда она самозабвенно ласкала себя. Его сердце совершило кульбит и бешено заколотилось о рёбра, посылая жаркие волны в низ живота. Охренеть. Только что думал о девушках, так вот — на тебе. Но это же Эльза!

— Я мбф... втой дароп... Чёрт, — от страха он едва снова не шлёпнулся обратно на диван. Во-первых, старые привычки побороть было сложно, как он ни старался, да и Эльза могла треснуть в любую секунду. А во-вторых, нужно было перестать так пялиться на её грудь, даже если она сама вышла к нему полуголая. Даже если очень хочется. Но он не мог. Вместо этого продолжал пожирать глазами выдающийся бюст напарницы. — Я... это... хотел...

Лишь бы сейчас не врезала. Он крутанулся на месте в поисках брошенного букета, схватил цветы и протянул, выставив руку максимально вперёд.

— Короче, сегодня я весь твой, — на одном дыхании выпалил Нацу. И только после до него дошло, насколько двусмысленно прозвучали его слова.

Всё. Конец. Сейчас ка-а-ак треснет.

Взгляд Эльзы не выражал ничего. И это настораживало. Она приблизилась к нему, не проронив ни слова. А Нацу зажмурил один глаз и вжал голову в плечи, мысленно приготовившись к любому исходу: лететь из окна, собирать по полу зубы, услышать хруст сломанных рёбер…

— Лучше подари цветы Люси, — предложила она, даже не думая запахнуть юкату, и мягко отодвинула предложенный букет. Не признаваться же ему, что её до глубины души тронул момент с цветами, но что-то останавливало принять их от друга детства.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно это сказала?

Эльза просто кивнула. И снова чуть не рассмеялась, когда взгляд Нацу посерьёзнел, — видимо, она озадачила его, а значит, вечер обещал стать более интересным и многообещающим.

Нет, ну нормально, а? Пришёл к ней, понимаешь ли, веник этот с собой притащил, который Мира купила, а она просто смеётся над ним? Сейчас он чувствовал себя форменным идиотом.

— Ладно. Раз он тебе не нужен, — Нацу пожал плечами и не глядя швырнул розы через плечо обратно на диван.

Эльза с усмешкой наблюдала за полётом букета и думала о том, что нужно будет поблагодарить сестричек Штраусс. Драгнил, похоже, злился, но это почему-то только забавляло.

— Значит, ты — мой подарочек, — она ещё раз придирчиво осмотрела его с ног до головы. На этот раз неторопливо, словно приценивалась.

Нацу переступил с ноги на ногу и глядел теперь с подозрением — он чувствовал себя неуютно, все его драконьи инстинкты вопили и требовали улепётывать со всех ног подобру-поздорову.

— Можно вопрос? — решился он.

— Разумеется.

— Что за наказание такое заставило Миру так расщедриться? — простодушно поинтересовался Нацу.

Эльза растерянно сморгнула, уставившись на напарника, напрочь лишённого какой-либо деликатности. Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга.

— Тебя это не касается, — наконец ответила она, скрестив руки под грудью, и глубоко вдохнула. — И что же мне с тобой делать, подарочек?

Нацу, в тот момент решивший для себя, что во что бы то ни стало, непременно узнает, о чём шла речь, судорожно сглотнул и вперил взгляд в волнующе колыхнувшуюся грудь.

— Всё, что захочешь, — опрометчиво пообещал он.

Скарлетт скептически хмыкнула.

А Нацу встрепенулся и вскинул голову, порозовев щеками.

— В пределах разумного, конечно, — на всякий случай добавил он, глядя уже ей прямо в глаза.

— Значит, всё, что захочу? — прищурившись, переспросила она, и в его взгляде мгновенно загорелся хорошо знакомый ей вызов.

Он просто кивнул, подтверждая её слова.

Эльза с интересом наблюдала за ним — он всегда так легко поддавался на провокации, даже стараться не нужно было. Мысль, пришедшая ей на ум, поначалу показалась слишком дерзкой, но... Но он сам дал ей все карты в руки. К тому же, он больше не тот мальчишка, который мечтал одержать победу над ней в поединке.

— Хорошо, Нацу. Как насчёт исполнения трёх моих желаний, а потом можешь отправляться по своим делам. Согласен?

— Я что, похож на волшебную рыбку?

— Так ты против? — в голосе Эльзы зазвенела хорошо знакомая сталь.

Нацу внутренне содрогнулся, но виду не подал. И через мгновение расплылся в широкой ухмылке. А ведь прежде он всегда пасовал перед ней, стоило его осадить. Любопытно.

— Не думаю, что твои желания сложнее тех, что задавала нам вторая команда Хвоста феи на Играх. Ладно, я согласен.

— Чудесно, — обманчиво ласково протянула Эльза. — Тогда раздевайся.

— Ч-что?! — он же не ослышался, и она действительно приказала ему раздеться? Внутри живота предательски потеплело, а жидкий огонь плавно потёк ниже.

— Что слышал, Нацу. Просто я чувствую себя немного неловко. Стою перед тобой практически голая, — и она пробежалась пальчиками по алой кромке юкаты. — Несправедливо получается.

Ага. Эльза и неловкость — это две несовместимые вещи. Чего точно никогда не смущалась эта гордая воительница — так это прилюдного обнажения. Потому что если потребуется, она могла выскочить на улицу прямо из ванной, голышом, зато с мечом в каждой руке. И лишь потом применить магию Перевоплощения.

— Без лишних слов да сразу к делу? — дерзко ухмыльнулся Нацу, стараясь за бравадой скрыть некоторую нервозность. И хотя для него подобное было не в новинку — Эльза всегда вела себя с ним свободно, даже в общей бане — сейчас ведь они были не в бане... Хотя какое дело до её поведения? Может, лучше не забивать себе голову подобными глупостями? Хочет увидеть его голым? Ну ладно, пусть смотрит.

Нацу, конечно же, не Грей, чтобы раздеваться бездумно, но и устраивать показательный стриптиз он не собирался. Тем более под таким пристальным выжидательным взглядом. Стараясь избегать смотреть Эльзе в глаза, он быстро скинул пиджак, а вот с рубашкой пришлось повозиться. Маленькие пуговицы плохо поддавались дрожащим пальцам. Поэтому он просто оплавил их вместе с тканью, поочерёдно зажимая каждую в кулаке и стряхивая остатки пластмассы на пол.

Эльзе отреагировала удивлённым вскидыванием бровей. Она совсем не ожидала, что он согласится. Потому что рассчитывала, что Нацу снова вспылит и, разозлившись, всё же уйдёт, оставив, наконец, её в покое. Но он послушно раздевался.

Ну ладно. С лёгкой усмешкой на губах она наблюдала за ним и всё чаще ловила себя на мысли, что ей нравится то, что происходит. Как так получилось, что раньше она даже не замечала, что Нацу потрясающе сложен? Ей вдруг до покалывания в кончиках пальцев захотелось прикоснуться к нему. И плевать, что она уже делала это, когда тёрла ему спинку в общей бане. Вот только сейчас почему-то всем её вниманием завладели его ключицы — идеально выступающие продолговатые косточки, подчёркивающие мужественность его телосложения и ведущие к широким плечам. Безумно хотелось дотронуться до них, очерчивая пальцами контур. А потом всей ладонью огладить плечи, освобождая от белой тонкой ткани... Спуститься по груди вниз к животу, изучая рельефный рисунок мышц пресса... И когда же ты успел так вырасти, юный огненный дракон?

Заметив мечтательное выражение её лица, Нацу на секунду замешкался и растерянно глянул на рукава рубашки. Эльза молча подошла ближе и принялась расстёгивать непослушные пуговки. Бросила беглый взгляд из-под ресниц, заглянув ему в глаза, которые с привычной настороженностью следили за ней. Он почти не дышал и весь обратился в слух, пока она неторопливо высвобождала из рукавов его руки, не обращая внимание на юкату, что при каждом движении всё ниже сползала с плеч и теперь держалась уже только на локтях, — её сердце взволновано-часто колотилось в груди, вторя его собственному сумасшедшему ритму. А Нацу так и подмывало поделиться секретом, который до сих пор не давал ему спокойно спать по ночам.

Конечно, в фантазиях Драгнила Эльза тоже иногда раздевала его, но он не мог и представить себе, что подобное будет происходить наяву. Ситуация возбуждала всё больше и больше. Интересно, и как далеко всё это зайдёт? Нацу дождался момента, когда она полностью избавит его от рубашки, и молча поймал её запястье. Скарлетт вопросительно изогнула брови, удивлённо посмотрев сначала на его пальцы, робко поглаживающие нежную кожу, а после и ему в глаза.

Он судорожно сглотнул и резко подался вперёд.

От него пахло раскалённым полуденным зноем и чем-то искушающе-первобытным. Нацу был по-настоящему горячим и, чёрт побери, полуголым. Его ладонь жгла затылок, властно удерживая на месте и не позволяя отстраниться. И целовал он явно со знанием дела. Горячие губы прижимались так настойчиво, но так мягко. Они исследовали, приглашали и требовали одновременно. Эльза пропустила момент, когда прикрыла глаза и позволила ощущениям захлестнуть её. Только судорожно вздохнула, когда язык Нацу разомкнул её губы и принялся ласкать рот. Его кожа обжигала её ладони, а умелые мучительно-нежные поцелуи заставляли трепетать, словно флаг гильдии на ветру.

Скарлетт почувствовала, как он слегка придвинулся ближе, и услышала его тихий стон. Это стало для неё сигналом. Она сразу мягко отстранилась, с трудом контролируя сбитое дыхание, но по-прежнему не поднимала головы и касалась ладонями его груди. Она чувствовала на себе его горящий взгляд, прожигающий макушку, но не могла заставить себя произнести хоть слово. Сердце колотилось где-то поперёк горла, лишая возможности говорить, а в голове царил полнейший кавардак — ни одной связной и правильной мысли.

Нацу же молчал, но дышал часто и осторожно, словно каждую секунду ожидал вынесение приговора за свой дерзкий поступок. Его ладонь нерешительно соскользнула вниз по спине.

— Эльза, я... — хрипло пробормотал он.

Она сглотнула и отступила назад, наконец набравшись смелости посмотреть ему в глаза. Кто-то же должен принять решение.

Но Нацу смотрел на неё так, что становилось жутковато — его взгляд, подёрнутый поволокой, был по-настоящему голодный, но в то же время там, в глубине, творилось такое, что у Эльзы внутри всё переворачивалось и сладко ныло. Вот только что делать с внезапно нахлынувшими чувствами, она совершенно не понимала. Но и прогонять Нацу желания не было.

— Какой хороший мне достался подарочек, — тихо произнесла она, и её щёки порозовели. Опустив голову, она демонстративно медленно возвращала юкату на плечи, лихорадочно обдумывая дальнейшие действия. А затем вдруг снова придвинулась ближе и смело посмотрела ему в глаза: — Мне нравится, — с придыханием прокомментировала она.

Когда Эльза неожиданно подошла вплотную, у Нацу чуть дыхание не перехватило. Нравится... Он ей нравится? Хорошо, просто отлично! И ей понравилось целоваться с ним! И она назвала его хорошим подарочком! Нацу просиял.

«Хороший подарочек? Я бы даже сказал, что самый лучший!» — подумал он про себя, а вслух нахально спросил:

— Так мне продолжить раздеваться? — слегка оттягивая большим пальцем ремень штанов. — Или, может, ты сама хочешь это сделать?

Эльза усмехнулась и игриво щёлкнула его по носу.

— Идём, — с улыбкой поманила она его и направилась в ванную.

Нацу ухмыльнулся и неловко потёр шею. Похоже, события принимали совершенно иной оборот. Скарлетт не прибила его на месте, ответила на поцелуй, а теперь вот зазывает с собой в ванную... О боги, только бы не облажаться! Жаль, правда, оставила без ответа его вопрос. Однако Драгнил не унывал — зная напарницу, он был уверен: уж она-то не заставит его купаться в одежде.

— Теперь я точно не жалею, что пришёл сюда, — тихо усмехнулся он.

Да уж, бывает же такое — он целовал саму Эльзу Титанийскую! Если бы ещё днём кто-то сказал, что такое возможно, он бы просто посмеялся над шутником.

* * *

Перед тем как зайти в ванную комнату, Эльза обернулась — Нацу не просто самодовольно улыбался. Это была бесшабашная и вызывающая ухмылка.


	2. Еще одно желание

Нацу задержался в комнате, провожая Эльзу взглядом.

На мгновение он снова испытал тот знакомый страх перед нею, вот только теперь этот страх был несколько иного рода — сейчас Нацу боялся не оправдать её ожиданий, сделать что-то не так или не дай бог случайно обидеть. Зато за эти пару секунд он успел достаточно нафантазировать, представив в подробностях, чем бы они с Эльзой могли заняться в ванной. Низ живота мгновенно отозвался ноющей, но приятной тяжестью. В груди лихо отплясывало сердце, разгоняя по венам полыхающий огонь, а ладони покалывало. Но не от магии, а от фантомного тепла Эльзы, словно впечатавшегося в кожу.

Возникла запоздалая мысль, что целовать её было самой глупой идеей в жизни. Но эта мысль отозвалась сладкой пульсацией в груди. Ведь она сказала, что ей понравилось. Но что если он только всё испортил своим напором? Вдруг она разозлится и вышвырнет его из номера? Вот потеха-то будет! Ведь она запросто может передумать. Эльза вообще может всё. Даже заставить сомневаться в себе одного из сильнейших магов Фиора.

Вот идиотина! И о чём он только сейчас думает? Его там ждёт полуобнажённая девушка, которая только что ответила на поцелуй! Не оттолкнула, не треснула, а по-це-ло-ва-ла, а он развёл тут демагогию!

Нацу почесал затылок, отгоняя бредовые мысли, выдохнул и решительно направился в ванную, стараясь снова выглядеть раскованно и беззаботно. Всё же хорошо, что у Эльзы нет такого острого слуха, как у него, иначе она точно бы услышала, как бешено колотится его сердце.

* * *

Она стояла посреди первой ванной комнаты спиной к нему, по-прежнему одетая в юкату. Наверное, тоже думала о недавнем спонтанном поцелуе. Только голову повернула вполоборота, почувствовав приближение Нацу. Он сглотнул, быстро вытер вспотевшие ладони о штанины, подошёл ближе и, сам подивившись своей смелости, приобнял её за талию.

— И каково же будет твоё следующее желание? — голос предательски дрогнул, скатившись в хрипотцу.

Скарлетт удивлённо посмотрела вниз на его руки и усмехнулась — его решимость вперемешку с робостью забавляла. В груди всё ещё копошились сомнения, а разум вяло напомнил о дружбе, которая, возможно, полетит к чертям, если они зайдут слишком далеко. Но совесть ехидно заметила, что, например, с Джераром Эльза попусту потратила столько лет, а отношения так и не сложились. В конце концов, она сама ответила на поцелуй Нацу. А проделал он это так, что до сих пор дрожали колени и путались мысли. И если он так целуется, то каков же он в постели? От подобных размышлений в животе приятно потяжелело. К тому же, она сама позвала его с собой в ванную, так что строить из себя святую невинность немного поздновато.

Вместо возражений она развернулась, окинув его беглым взглядом из-под ресниц, и положила руку ему на грудь, где колотилось сердце. Нацу предсказуемо замер и, кажется, даже перестал дышать, боясь спугнуть этот момент. Он терпеливо ждал. Рассматривал, как свет от ламп оставляет причудливые длинные тени от ресниц на её щеках, как она приоткрывает губы и ловит вдох прежде, чем сделать следующее неуверенное движение.

Эльза вдумчиво погладила пальцами росчерки ключиц, зачарованно провожая свои движения взглядом, а после повела ладонью вниз к животу... Очертила кубики пресса и подцепила пальцем пряжку ремня, слегка оттягивая её.

Нацу невольно вздрогнул и заморгал, как будто только очнулся от забытья. Он обалдело смотрел на происходящее и старался унять дрожь в пальцах. Затем шумно выдохнул и едва сдержался, чтобы не перехватить её руку.

Эльза опередила его — коснулась пальцами губ, призывая молчать. При этом она приподнялась на мысочки и настолько приблизилась к его лицу, что он снова почувствовал её дыхание, оседающее терпким, уже знакомым вкусом.

— Ш-ш-ш... — прошептала она, в то время как взгляд задержался на его губах, быстро метнулся к глазам и вновь опустился вниз.

Нацу словно парализовало от этих нехитрых действий. Он как загипнотизированный ждал следующего шага.

— Главное... — столь же тихо добавила Эльза, почти целуя его в уголок губ. И Нацу поплыл, инстинктивно подавшись вперёд. — Никакого интима... верно?

Смысл слов доходил до него три бесконечно долгие секунды. Он растерянно моргнул. Она же пошутила сейчас? Не могла же взаправду сказать такое после того, чтобы было в гостиной. Но в памяти как по команде возникли строгие наставления Мираджейн. От досады он едва не застонал в голос.

— В-верно, никакого интима, — слова комом застревали в глотке. Ему стоило огромных трудов протолкнуть их через пересохшее горло.

— Вот и чудненько, — с хорошо скрытым разочарованием подытожила Скарлетт и отстранилась, снова поворачиваясь к нему спиной. — Я и не сомневалась в тебе, Нацу.

Он плохо соображал, что только что произошло. Просто оглушённо пялился на неё, пытаясь собрать мысли воедино. Аукцион. Мира. Правила. Эльза.

А она небрежно повела плечами — и юката с тихим шорохом упала к ногам. Следом отправился лифчик. А после Скарлетт чуть наклонилась вперёд и демонстративно сняла последнюю деталь своего гардероба — трусики.

Она издевается что ли?! Драгнил едва не заскулил от желания, потому что обжигающая волна жара прокатилась по телу и вонзилась в низ живота. Охренеть... Вот это вид! И если она продолжит в том же духе испытывать его терпение, он либо позорно кончит прямо в штаны, либо сдохнет от воздержания.

Эльза выпрямилась и привычным жестом откинула волосы за спину.

— Моё следующее желание... — она специально выдержала паузу, чтобы дать ему немного времени прийти в себя, — ...вымой меня.

Почти приказала. При этом её проницательный взгляд нарочито равнодушно мазнул по телу Нацу, и она снова отвернулась. Прошла в помывочную, больше не оглядываясь, и села на маленькую деревянную табуреточку, закалывая волосы наверх.

Нацу нервно сглотнул. И снова шумно выдохнул. Нет, она точно издевается. На мгновение ему захотелось потерять над собой контроль, что-нибудь сломать или сжечь, а лучше просто прижать Эльзу к стене и поцеловать. По-настоящему, со всей страстью, на которую он способен. И будь что будет. Но он не мог позволить себе так поступить. Зато он мог выполнить её желания.

Значит, просто вымыть?

Стиснув зубы, он отвёл глаза от демонстративно прямой спины Эльзы и плавных, таких соблазнительных изгибов.

Блять.

Он даже отступить был не вправе, чтобы она не решила, что он струсил. Тогда почему же такое ощущение, словно сам себе подписал смертный приговор?

«Соберись, тряпка! — мысленно одёрнул себя Нацу любимым выражением Эльзы. — Ты же не впервые видишь её голой и собираешься мыть. Подобное уже было. Раз сто, кажется...»

— Ну, долго тебя ещё ждать? — повелительно поинтересовалась она, включая душ и набирая в кадку горячей воды. Помывочная сразу заполнилась клубами пара.

Стоп, хватит, теряться нельзя. Не в этой ситуации. Если она решила извести его подобным образом, то не тут-то было. Посмотрим, насколько хватит её терпения.

Быстро оголившись, Нацу впервые в жизни обмотал бёдра коротким полотенцем, придвинул второй табурет и уселся за спиной Эльзы. Отчего-то ему не хотелось, чтобы она видела реакцию его тела, выдававшую все его желания.

Закончив обливать себя из душа, Скарлетт повесила лейку обратно и развернулась вполоборота, протянув Нацу пластмассовую бутылочку с гелем и мягкую губку. Тот предусмотрительно отвёл глаза, чтобы не пялиться на её аппетитную грудь. Но память нахально напомнила о тугих и сладких, словно спелые вишни, сосках.

Нацу стиснул зубы, поставил гель на пол, бросил губку в кадку с водой и сунул туда руку, словно проверяя температуру. А на деле направил немного магии, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть сбросить напряжение, полыхавшее внутри. Вот только это ни черта не помогало.

— Будет жарко, — зачем-то предупредил он, вытаскивая руку из воды, и только через секунду осознал, насколько двусмысленно прозвучали его слова.

— Ничего, — спокойно ответила Эльза, — мне даже нравится, когда жарко.

Нацу вскинулся.

Да, она издевается.

Он деловито полил губку гелем для душа, пахнущим мятой и клубникой, и несколько раз сжал в руке, взбивая пену. Затем глубоко вдохнул, закусил губу и осторожно коснулся правого плеча.

Эльза сидела ровно, не шелохнувшись.

Он решительно намылил одно плечо, затем другое, размазал пену по шее... А после сосредоточился на коротких размеренных движениях, тщательно растирая спину Эльзы. Он хорошо помнил с прошлых совместных походов в баню, что она предпочитала сильные движения с нажимом...

Шея, плечи, лопатки, поясница... Его руки слегка дрогнули, спустившись до ягодиц. Чтобы отвлечься, он окунул губку в воду и снова взбил пену. Держать себя в руках получалось плохо, но Нацу старался думать о чём-то отстранённом. Вспоминал мерзкий, отдающий металлом запах подмышек Гажила, невозможно пересоленную стряпню Джувии с обязательным художеством в виде физиономии Отмороженного или отвратительно-кислый перегар Альбероны, которую ему как-то повезло тащить до дома...

Ненадолго ему даже удалось вернуть себе ясность ума, до того момента, как он понял, что с этой стороны мыть больше нечего.

— Прости, — сглотнул он, стараясь смотреть только между лопаток Эльзы, — но не могла бы ты встать...

— Конечно, — без колебаний согласилась она.

Блять.

Нацу как идиот долгих десять секунд таращился на аппетитные округлые ягодицы, оказавшиеся на уровне его глаз.

Казалось бы, простейшая задача с банальным мытьём обернулась для него тяжелейшим испытанием. С каждым мгновением в помывочной становилось всё жарче и жарче, а жалкие остатки самообладания стекали вниз подобно ароматной пене. Драгнил машинально подогрел рукой воду в кадке, глубоко вдохнул и...

— П-повернись боком... п-пожалуйста.

Эльза послушно выполнила просьбу и даже поставила ногу на табуреточку, чтобы ему было сподручнее. Похоже, её забавляла сложившаяся ситуация. Она изредка бросала на Нацу любопытные взгляды, считывая эмоции с его лица, и разве что не мурлыкала — игра в кошки-мышки доставляла ей ни с чем не сравнимое острое удовольствие. Интересно, и насколько хватит его выдержки?

Эльза довольно жмурилась, пока он осторожно и нежно водил губкой по ноге, то спускаясь к стопе, то поднимаясь вверх, при этом для удобства нерешительно придерживая ладонью с внутренней стороны. Она чувствовала, как подрагивают его пальцы, и как вся ладонь пылает от магии, что прорывается наружу. Намылив колено, он двинулся вверх по бедру, мягкими круговыми движениями растирая кожу. Пару секунд Эльза раздумывала, а не остановить ли его, когда свободная ладонь Нацу переместилась чуть выше, но позволила ему продолжить. И тут же почувствовала, как его пальцы задели промежность.

— Прости, я не нарочно... — поспешил оправдаться он и передвинул руку, хотя хотелось не просто вернуть её обратно, а намеренно коснуться мягких складок и погладить так, как делала она сама, тогда у себя в спальне. И проверить, какой будет реакция Эльзы. Да, сдерживаться было и правда слишком тяжело, особенно если сам уже находишься в полной боевой готовности.

— Всё нормально, — пожала она плечами, но его секундное замешательство заметила. — Можешь продолжать, — благосклонно разрешила она, поворачиваясь другим боком. — И хватит уже извиняться.

— Прости... Чёрт! Больше не буду, — нервно усмехнулся он.

Эльза спокойно выдержала его лихорадочный взгляд и сдержанно улыбнулась в ответ одними уголками губ, прекрасно понимая, чего ему стоит следовать установленным правилам.

Тяжко выдохнув, Нацу занялся второй ногой. Он старался управиться быстро, нигде не задерживаться, чтобы снова не выкинуть какой-нибудь фокус. А когда дело дошло до аппетитной скарлеттовской задницы, просто крепко зажмурился, касаясь кожи исключительно губкой и намыливая наугад. Вот только даже это не помогло — Нацу наизусть помнил каждый волнующий изгиб умопомрачительных округлостей и просто изнывал от желания.

Зато Эльза млела от его нежных и уверенных движений и всё чаще ловила себя на мысли, что совершенно не против ощутить вместо губки его горячие ладони.

— Я закончил, можешь садиться, — сипло произнёс Нацу, сполоснув ладонь в кадке и утерев вспотевшее лицо. Ему предстояло последнее и самое тяжёлое испытание.

Скарлетт кивнула и уселась на табурет, поёрзав для удобства, чем заставила Нацу поморщиться от новой волны болезненного жара в паху. Он не сомневался, что она догадалась о его естественной реакции, но признать очевидное самому было всё равно что сдаться.

Добавив геля на губку, Нацу вновь вернулся к тому, с чего начал — соблазнительные молочно-белые плечи. Деловито намылив правое предплечье со всех сторон, он спустился к запястью. Бросив губку в воду, обеими руками обхватил ладонь Эльзы, нежно сжимая в своих. Он не оставил без внимания ни одну косточку, ни один пальчик, мягко массируя и распределяя пену. Разыгравшееся воображение рисовало ему, как она самозабвенно ласкает себя этими самыми пальчиками, а после — как он облизывает каждый, дурея от её естественного вкуса.

— Ты чего замер? — поинтересовалась Эльза, обернувшись через плечо. Смерила его оценивающим взглядом сверху вниз и лукаво заулыбалась.

— Я это... воду подогреваю, — не сразу нашёлся Нацу, резко выпустив её руку. Сразу захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— А-а-а, — многозначительно протянула она. — Ну ладно.

Всё. Пиздец.

Он со вздохом сунул руку в кадку с водой и направил в неё магию. И прикрыл глаза, приготовившись умереть на месте. Но Скарлетт даже не подала виду, что что-то не так. Только терпеливо ждала, когда он продолжит.

Нацу мысленно приказал себе собраться и придвинулся ближе. Стараясь не отвлекаться на разного рода фантазии, он тщательно вымыл её левую руку. Вот только перед глазами снова и снова всплывала картинка с раскинувшейся на кровати Эльзой, купающейся в сладкой страсти и поддающейся искушению. Как её тонкие пальчики легко скользят по гладким нежным складкам и массируют самую чувствительную точку...

Нацу едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать.

К черту всё.

Он решительно сдёрнул полотенце с бёдер и придвинулся к Эльзе вплотную, обнимая за талию. Член предсказуемо проехался по девичьей пояснице, и приятные импульсы разошлись по всему телу. Нацу с шумом втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и зажмурился, пережидая мелькание ярких пятен перед глазами.

Ох... Эльза-а-а...

А она ничуть не удивилась такой его реакции. Скорее ожидала, что рано или поздно он не выдержит. И едва он прижался сзади, ощутила, как требовательно напряглись её соски. Похоже, она и сама увлеклась... Дыхание Скарлетт участилось, как и сердцебиение.

А у Нацу сердце зашлось бешеным ритмом — она почувствовала. Она теперь точно знала. Хотя если подумать, не убила же. Даже не остановила. Это здорово обнадёживало. Он вдруг пьяно ухмыльнулся. Да ладно, неужели ему позволено всё?

Он мысленно обозвал себя идиотом, потому что прежде игнорировал яркие свидетельства её нервозности. Сведённые вместе коленки, дрожащие руки, частое дыхание... А она ведь точно нервничала. Неужели возбуждена не меньше него?

Нацу больше не сомневался в своих действиях. Он медленно огладил губкой ключицы, старательно игнорируя внушительный бюст Эльзы... Она напряглась и шумно задышала, когда он намыливал живот, намеренно задевая поверхность бёдер...

— Всё, не могу больше, — приглушённо прошептал он ей в затылок. Затем резко отшвырнул губку и сжал в ладонях упругие полушария, пропуская между пальцев восхитительно-твёрдые и так сводящие его с ума соски.

Эльза предсказуемо ахнула и откинулась назад, прижимаясь к Нацу спиной и чувствуя, как его член настойчиво елозит по пояснице. Чёрт... У неё слишком давно не было мужчины, раз подобные шалости с другом детства так возбудили. Но она не могла позволить себе так быстро сдаться. Провокационное шоу ещё не закончилось.

— Твоё последнее желание? — хрипло произнёс Нацу. Он никак не мог заставить себя остановиться и перестать судорожно тискать её грудь, но в то же время боялся окончательно сойти с ума от вседозволенности и позорно кончить.

— Последнее?.. — с придыханием повторила Эльза, облизав пересохшие губы. Одна её ладонь прижала его руку к груди, а вторая скользнула по животу, спустилась ниже и провокационно погладила между ног. — Наверное... нужно всё смыть...

Взгляд Нацу впился в эту ладонь.

— Смыть, значит? — сдёрнув со стены душ, он включил воду и припал губами к пульсирующей венке на шее Эльзы, свободной рукой смело оглаживая её тело и смывая пену. Ох, а кожа у неё и правда очень нежная...

Эльза вдруг ощутила, как волна пронизывающего тепла устремилась по венам, разливаясь по всему телу. Нацу был с ней. Рядом. Только повернись — и увидишь все его мысли, бьющиеся ураганом в голове. Нацу, которого она знала и не знала. Который пугал и так возбуждал одновременно.

Самой оказаться в ловушке — вот чего Эльза точно никак не ожидала.

Жар.

Кипяток.

И холодный пот, который она прочувствовала каждым позвонком, когда его губы снова коснулись чувствительного местечка на шее. У неё задрожали колени, а с губ сорвался рваный вздох.

— Ты невероятная... — пробормотал Нацу, прикусив мочку уха. Он крепко прижимал Эльзу к себе, словно боялся, что она передумает и начнёт вырываться, и поливал тёплой водой. Убедившись, что вся пена хорошо смыта, он бросил лейку душа на пол и обнял её уже обеими руками, чтобы она даже и не помышляла о побеге.

— Мне страшно, Нацу... — прошептала она, неосознанно запрокинув голову назад и подставляя шею под новые поцелуи. — Я боюсь...

— Тебе нечего бояться, когда я с тобой... — его ладонь настойчиво скользнула между её ног, пальцы раздвинули нежные складки. — Доверься мне...

Она ожидаемо вздрогнула и попыталась зажать его руку, сдвинув колени. Но он принялся осыпать влажными поцелуями её шею и плечо, изредка прихватывая кожу зубами. Скарлетт стало наплевать, если на коже останутся следы — она этого не замечала. Ей до одури нравилось ощущать его сильные руки на своём изголодавшемся по ласкам теле. Чувствовать жар его желания, настойчиво трущегося о поясницу. Мир стремительно сузился до пределов душной ванной комнаты. Скорее всего, завтра она пожалеет обо всём, но это будет завтра. А сейчас... Сейчас она сгорала и плавилась от острых, по-настоящему головокружительных ощущений в объятиях Нацу и сама не понимала, почему позволила ему подобные дерзости.

— Такая горячая... и мокрая... — пробормотал он, уже без всякого стеснения лаская самую чувствительную часть её тела. И насколько теперь хватит её самообладания?

— Заткнись... — почти простонала Эльза, зажмурившись и инстинктивно выгибаясь, то ли чтобы избежать дерзкой ласки, то ли поощряя его. Одной рукой она ухватилась за его руку, что крепко удерживала поперёк талии, а другую завела ему за голову, взъерошив пальцами влажные волосы.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, — хрипло рассмеялся Нацу. Чёрт, это реально просто безумие какое-то. Похоже, она окончательно сдалась, и, скорее всего, ему удастся сегодня ночью воплотить в жизнь парочку своих фантазий.

Эльза понимала, что просчиталась. Она была бы и рада вывернуться из его рук, но он был везде и сразу. Опьянял нежной лаской, окутывал пеленой тёмного возбуждения, воплощая в реальность самые развратные мысли. Она пыталась вспомнить, как же оказалась в руках Нацу, который прижимал её к себе. К слишком горячему, слишком сильному, слишком живому, слишком желанному телу. Наверное, даже умереть не так страшно, как вдруг ощутить его пальцы внутри.

Она надрывно вскрикнула.

Сама не зная зачем, продолжала отчаянно бороться с собственным нарастающим желанием, хватала губами горячий тяжёлый воздух. Каждое движение Нацу не просто взрывало сознание, оно плавилось, жгучим нещадным жаром стекая прямо в низ живота.

— Это гораздо лучше, чем когда ты ласкала себя в комнате, — глухо пробормотал он. Его дико возбуждала её реакция, но этого было слишком мало. Его пальцы ритмично скользили в лоне девушки, желая довести её до состояния полной беспомощности перед его напором.

— Что ты сказал? — простонала Эльза, не совсем понимая, о чём идёт речь. А когда поняла, то попыталась как-то возмутиться, но изо рта вылетали лишь звуки, напоминавшие приглушённые стоны. Тогда она рванулась из рук Драгнила, но его объятия оказались как железные скобы. Мелькнула запоздалая мысль, что Нацу, в общем-то, очень сильный и владеет магией нескольких Убийц драконов.

— Я знаю твой грязный секрет, Эльза... — он даже не поморщился, когда почувствовал острые ноготки, вонзившиеся в кожу. Мало приятного, но терпимо. Но всё-таки тяжело вздохнул и убрал руки.

Скарлетт вскочила на ноги как ошпаренная. Обнажённая, с разметавшимися по плечам кроваво-алыми волосами, разозлившаяся и раскрасневшаяся, но такая женственная и беспомощная... Она казалась ему самой желанной. Нацу медленно поднялся, выпрямившись во весь рост.

Бац!

Он не дрогнул, когда яркий след от её ладони отпечатался у него на щеке.

— Ты... Ты... — она задыхалась от возмущения и грозила ему пальцем. — Ты подглядывал?! Да как ты посмел!..

— Посмел, — просто согласился он, перехватил занесённую для удара другую руку и резко дёрнул на себя, заставив Эльзу буквально упасть в его объятия. — Тише ты, дурёха, — жарко зашептал он, крепко удерживая Эльзу и не позволяя ей вырваться. — Знала бы, сколько раз я запрещал себе думать о тебе. Сколько фантазий подарил мне тот день... Сколько ночей я мечтал их осуществить...

— Пусти... — не слишком-то уверенно, но всё ещё рассерженно произнесла она. — Башку оторву.

— Но ты же хочешь... — Нацу сбился на полуслове, чувствуя, что дуреет, ощущая грудью, как вздымается её мягкая грудь, как набухшие соски трутся о его кожу.

— Кто я для тебя? — требовательно спросила Эльза, не обращая внимания на его замешательство. — Друг? Напарник? Игрушка для удовлетворения твоих потребностей?

— Девушка... — неожиданно для себя и неё честно признался он. — Красивая и беззащитная... с потрясающей фигурой...

Эльза опешила от его слов. Она провела язычком по своим губам, слизывая капельки воды. В чём-то он был прав. Распалённая его дерзкими ласками и изнывающая теперь от желания, она, словно сквозь туман, воспринимала его слова. Между ног пекло так, что хоть плачь.

За доли секунды приняв окончательное решение, она подалась вперёд, ловя губы Нацу своими. Поцеловала требовательно и дерзко, впиваясь в них снова и снова, кусая и целуя вновь.

Нацу широко раскрыл глаза от удивления, когда Эльза буквально набросилась на него с поцелуем. Давно бы так...

Мысленно ухмыльнувшись, он стиснул её в объятиях и перехватил инициативу, жарко, властно и нежно исследуя её рот. Она сама разрешила. Так пусть теперь в полной мере прочувствует силу Короля драконов.

Эльза задохнулась чувственным стоном, ощутив, что у неё буквально подкашиваются ноги.

А Нацу взял её руку в свою и настойчиво повёл вниз, где в мягкий живот упиралось его мужское достоинство. Накрыв ладонью, сделал вместе с Эльзой пару движений вверх-вниз.

— Давай же, Эльза, — произнёс он прямо ей в губы.

— Я просила тебя заткнуться, — прерывисто ответила она, сжимая его член и наслаждаясь новыми яркими ощущениями. Провела пальцами по стволу, любовно оглаживая вздувшиеся венки и головку. Медленно, затем ритмичнее...

Такой горячий и нежный...

Одной рукой она обхватила Нацу за шею, притягивая к себе ближе, а другой продолжала ласкать его. Чуть ослабить хватку пальцев... затем сжать сильнее... и ритмичнее, чувствуя, как каменеет в ладони горячая плоть. И довольно усмехнуться, возвращая Нацу поцелуй и упиваясь ощущениями сиюминутной власти. Какой же он отзывчивый!

Но внезапно Эльза прервала поцелуй и откровенную ласку и с шумным выдохом прижалась к нему вплотную. Обе её ладони с нажимом погладили его по груди, стирая стекавшие капельки воды, пока затуманенный страстью взгляд скользил следом.

— По-моему... тут слишком жарко... и душно... — прерывисто прошептала она, снимая губами пару капель с его щеки. И, резко отстранившись, направилась прочь из помывочной.

— Ну нет, так не пойдёт, — глухо прорычал Нацу, стирая ладонью воду с лица. Не может это вот так закончиться. Они оба слишком далеко зашли, чтобы теперь остановиться. Да и держать себя в руках он уже просто не мог. Драгнил даже и думать забыл о том, что пришёл не трахаться, а просто провести время в компании Скарлетт. Смешно просто, он должен был всего лишь скрасить её вечер, без интима, которого теперь так сильно желал, что был готов овладеть Эльзой прямо в ванной на холодном полу.

Он решительно направился за ней. Она стояла к нему спиной, кутаясь в большое пушистое полотенце, но даже так он прекрасно слышал её тяжёлое дыхание.

— Не думаю, что оно тебе понадобится, — произнёс он, выдернув полотенце из её рук и отшвырнув в сторону. Затем подхватил Эльзу на руки и направился в спальню.

Опешив от такой бесцеремонности, с которой обращался с ней Нацу, она даже не сразу нашлась, что возразить. Распахнула от изумления глаза и вскрикнула от неожиданности, мысленно проклиная своё глупое желание поиграть с ним. Зато вслух не скупилась на гневные требования немедленно поставить её там, где стояла. И даже упёрлась ладонями в его грудь, предпринимая попытку вырваться из крепкой хватки. Но это было равносильно попытке сдвинуть с места скалу. Бессмысленно и безрезультатно. Нацу даже бровью не повёл. Но при этом Эльза испытывала какое-то животное чувство восторга и радости от его смелости и наглости. Доигралась? Получите и распишитесь. Ей хотелось сбежать, но ещё больше хотелось остаться. Она смотрела на парня как кролик на удава, потому что он завораживал её и заставлял чувствовать себя слабой. Совсем как тогда, когда он на руках вынес её из Райской Башни.

Нацу закрыл дверь ногой и просто распял её на кровати, прижав своим телом. Пламя, полыхавшее в его глазах, свидетельствовало о вполне конкретных намерениях.

Скарлетт шумно выдохнула, ощутив на себе желанную тяжесть его тела и вместе с тем новую волну палящего жара, устремившуюся вниз живота. Поймала его горящий взгляд...

Взрыв.

Кипящее пламя.

Нацу нависал над нею, и все нелепые сомнения плавились в его дьявольском огне. До чего же он хорош! И плевать, что будет завтра. Сегодня Скарлетт хотела только одного — чтобы этой ночью он всецело принадлежал ей. По ногам прошла судорога предвкушения.

— На чём мы там остановились? — хищно ухмыльнулся он и, не дожидаясь ответа, просто впился поцелуем в её губы.

Эльза сладостно застонала, ощущая головокружение и дикое желание вцепиться ему в волосы, чтобы притянуть ближе. Все мысли сейчас разбивались вместе с мнимой невозмутимостью, пока ладони касались его напряжённой спины.

— Останови меня сейчас, или сам я уже не смогу... — задушенно пробормотал он, ткнувшись головкой члена в самый центр её естества и ощутив, насколько она горячая. Это просто сводило с ума. Настолько сильно он хотел её.

— И не надо, — шепнула она, снова потянувшись к его губам.

Толчок... и мир вокруг померк, рассыпавшись яркими вспышками под сомкнутыми веками... С опухших губ сорвались сдавленные стоны...

Эльза неосознанно сжалась, прикрыв глаза от острого удовольствия, прошившего тело от макушки до пят. Её трясло. Это охренительное накатывающее ощущение — чувствовать его внутри.

Нацу настойчиво толкался глубже, и она невольно выгнулась, подаваясь ему навстречу.

— Да... — рвано выдохнул он. — Да...

Боже, как же горячо и одуряюще узко внутри неё, как же сладко она стонет...

Казалось, он и сам окончательно утратил способность мыслить, отдав предпочтение своим низменным инстинктам. Давненько с ним такого не было, чтобы девушка вызывала лишь единственное желание — взять и пометить. Сделать своей.

И пускай это всего лишь на одну ночь...

— Хорошо, как же хорошо, — глухо прорычал он сквозь стиснутые зубы, продолжая размеренно двигаться.

Его ладони терзали её ягодицы, горячий язык слизывал с шеи солёный пот. Нацу по-настоящему дурел от её запаха и вкуса,

Голова Эльзы была запрокинута, дыхание стало тяжёлым, рваным. Пальцы судорожно цеплялись за его бёдра.

Вот Нацу заполняет её до упора, доводя до исступления, и она со стоном выгибается ему навстречу, отдаваясь жадно, дико и неистово. Остро-огненное удовольствие, от которого сладкой судорогой сводит тело. Всё вокруг потеряло смысл. Всё остальное сгорело в багряном пламени, исчезло, и Эльза уже не была уверена, существует ли мир за пределами тесного номера отеля. Существовал только Он и его сумасшедшие толчки вглубь. Так глубоко, как только можно.

— Нацу... Сильнее...

И он послушно выполнял её требование. Хаотично. Неистово.

Чувствуя, как безумие, напряжение и дикая животная страсть поглощают всё его существо, пока он стремительными движениями вколачивался в вожделённое тело. Потребность проникнуть глубже и жёстче, ощутить её сильнее, полностью, оплавляла жалкие остатки разума.

— Ещё... — прерывисто всхлипнула она, срываясь на громкий стон.

Под закрытыми веками — яркие разноцветные вспышки от его движений бёдрами. Каждый раз, каждый толчок. Как будто сквозь всё тело. Настолько глубоко, что даже немного больно, но так сла-а-дко... Эльза двигалась в такт ему, насаживаясь сильнее. Ладони хаотично шарили по спине, ногти впивались в кожу, оставляя багровые следы.

Места для мыслей уже не осталось. Только острое наслаждение, взрывающее слабую связь с реальностью, что растворялась в непередаваемом, сумасшедшем удовольствии. Безумие... Чистейший кайф.

Сквозь стучащую в барабанные перепонки какофонию крови Нацу услышал протяжный стон Эльзы и почувствовал неистовый сладостный жар, сотрясающий её тело.

Толчок, ещё один и ещё...

И мучительное напряжение жаркой волной устремилось к низу живота, даря освобождение...

* * *

Блаженно вздохнув, Нацу упал на спину рядом с Эльзой... В голове царила такая тишина и благоговейная пустота. Ни единой, даже самой дурацкой, мысли.

— Я никогда не испытывал такого, — тяжело сглотнув, честно признался он, чувствуя, что улыбается как идиот. Счастливый идиот.

Ему было настолько хорошо, что если Эльза вздумает сейчас его убить, он даже останавливать её не станет. Умереть абсолютно счастливым — это что-то новенькое.

Проведя рукой по лицу, Нацу повернул голову и посмотрел на Эльзу. Интим, конечно, не входил в программу вечера, но он не жалел, что наплевал на правила.

Она откинулась на подушку и тихо рассмеялась, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Сиюминутное сладкое счастье, заставляющее вспорхнуть в животе незваных бабочек. Эльза прекрасно осознавала, что это лишь иллюзия, но всё равно едва не мурлыкала — блаженство сладкой истомой растекалось по телу, оставляя терпкий солёный привкус крови на опухших от поцелуев губах. Кончик язычка прошёлся по нижней губе, ощупывая ранку и слизывая проступившие капли.

Мельком взглянув на Нацу, она снова усмехнулась. Мда уж... Она всё же поддалась эмоциям. Но это было так... сладко... безумно.. так желанно, что противиться не было никаких сил. И, главное, никаких обязательств.

— Кажется, я нарушил правило, — Нацу приподнялся на локте, взял Эльзу за подбородок и повернул к себе. И смело, уже в который раз, припал к губам, вовлекая в новый нежный поцелуй, попутно слизывая кровь с её губы. Хах, вот же дурёха, прокусила.

— Что ж, Нацу... — неожиданно Эльза упёрлась ладонью в его грудь и отстранилась, выжидающе глядя ему в глаза. Вот ведь чертовка. И зачем только остановила его? — Теперь ты будешь обязан на мне жениться.

— Что? — замешательство лишь на пару секунд отразилось на его лице, после чего он весело рассмеялся — Ну... если это твоё желание, то мы можем это обсудить. Ещё разок. Или пару раз... Я с удовольствием выслушаю твои аргументы.

— Дурак, — в тон ему отозвалась она, порозовев щеками. — Из-за тебя мне снова нужно в душ.

— Ну я бы сказал, что ты сама виновата, — усмехнувшись, он провёл костяшками пальцев по её пунцовой коже.

— Значит, я виновата? — весело рассмеялась Эльза, удивлённо приподняв бровь. — Если на то пошло, то я просила, — пальцы очертили его левую ключицу, — просто меня вымыть. А всё остальное... было исключительно твоей инициативой.

— Я как всегда импровизировал, — моментально нашёлся Нацу. Он перехватил её руку и уже почти поднёс ко рту, когда Эльза вдруг перевернулась на живот, подперев щёку одной рукой, и выжидающе посмотрела на него. Настроение у неё было приподнятое. Что ещё нужно?

— Кстати, — Нацу наклонился, лукаво поигрывая бровями, и запечатлел нежный поцелуй на плече, — могу составить компанию в душе...

— Вдвоём мы там уже были, и вот к чему это привело, — с напускной укоризной ответила Эльза. Драгнил удивлённо вскинулся, но почти сразу широко ухмыльнулся. — Так что лучше поочерёдно, а то, мне кажется, что вместе мы застрянем там надолго.

— Ну как знаешь, — неожиданно быстро согласился Нацу и откинулся на подушки, положив обе руки за голову. — Если что — зови.

Взгляд Эльзы невольно зацепился за выступающие ключицы. Стараясь скрыть лёгкое разочарование, она прикусила губу, едва не зашипев от саднящей боли. Затем, встав с кровати, потянулась, чуть прогнувшись в спине. У двери спальни она оглянулась на Нацу через плечо.

— Ты правда подглядывал за мной?.. Ну... тогда.

— Правда, — простодушно признался Нацу. Он не видел смысла врать или увиливать от ответа.

— Зачем?

— А ты догадайся, — проникновенно добавил он.

Скарлетт снова смущённо покраснела.

— Дурак, — гордо бросила она и вышла из комнаты.

Нацу дерзко ухмыльнулся в ответ, мысленно отсчитал до десяти и поднялся с кровати.

— Эльза, — долетело вскоре через дверь ванной комнаты, — как насчёт трёх моих желаний?


End file.
